charmedfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Prudence Johnna Halliwell
Prudence Johnna Halliwell (2007), apelida pela familia como P.J, é uma meia-cupida, filha de Coop e Phoebe Halliwell, e irmã mais velha de Parker Halliwell e P. Halliwell. Ela é uma bruxa, com o poder de teletransporte, sendo capaz de teletransportar-se, teletransportar pessoas e objetos também. Biografia Pré-Parto Muito antes do nascimento de Prue, Phoebe teve uma Premonição, através de Enola, um xamã, e se viu no futuro, onde estava grávida, provavelmente de Prue, e estava preste a ser levada ao médido pela sua irmã Paige Matthews. Visto na visão que Phoebe tivera em "The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell". thumb|200px|left|P.J na [[utopia.]] Após um ano, Phoebe teve uma Premonição Astral, em um Cronograma Alterado, onde Avatares foram aceitos. Na visão, Phoebe foi buscar seus dois sobrinhos Chris e Wyatt e sua filha Prue na escola. Chris estava brincando com Prue, dizendo-lhe que os demônios iriam voltar, mas Phoebe tranquilizou a filha dizendo que os demônios não existiriam mais, graças aos avatares. Visto em uma visão que Kyra compartilhou com Phoebe em "Witchness Protection". Coop, foi um cupido enviado pelos Anciões para ajudar Phoebe a reparar sua vida amorosa, já que havia perdido todo o interesse e desistiu desta para o bem maior. Não perdeu apenas seus poderes e a fé de uma grande amor, como também perdeu a fé de que não teria mais uma filha como havia visto no futuro. Coop, então, aconselhou-a que não era tão tarde como pensava, e que sua filha já estava predestinada a nascer. Revelado por Coop em "Forever Charmed". Nascimento O nascimento de P.J foi quase impossivel vendo que Coop e Phoebe negavam seus sentimentos um para o outro para evitar dor de cabeça já que cupidos não eram autorizados a ter esse tipo de relação com encargos, mortal ou mágico, pois é perigoso para os Anciões. Entretanto, eles abriram uma excessão para os dois, devido os duros anos passados por Phoebe e acabaram namorando e logo após isso, Coop e Phoebe casaram. Como visto nos episódios finais da 8ª Temporada. thumb|left|200px|P.J quando bebê. Durante a lua-de-mel, Phoebe engravidou e uma menina nasceu no final de 2007. Continuando a tradição, Phoebe nomeu-a como Prudence em homenagem a sua irmã, Prue; em homenagem, também, a sua avó Penny, Phoebe deu a ela como segundo nome Johnna, como variação de Johnson dos tempos de solteira dela. Seus pais se mudaram para uma outra casa, e colocaram-na a um berço roxo à sala de estar, onde ela provavelmente dormia, ou relaxava. Como visto em "Charmed Lives". Entrar em seus poderes thumb|200px|Phoebe sendo transferida por P.J. Um dia, Phoebe se atrasou para o trabalho, devido ter perdido suas chaves, e ficou com medo de Elise demiti-la. Enquanto procurava as chaves, Coop finalmente entregou-a. Phoebe saiu correndo de casa, e foi irradiada para trás, e assumiu que foi seu marido, como ela se esqueceu de beijá-lo antes de sair. No entanto, Coop falou que não foi ele, e então os dois perceberam que P.J tinha demonstrado poderes. Phoebe não queria deixar seu bebê pois estava um pouco ciumenta, já que sua filha tinha um poder melhor que ela, apesar de P.J ser metade cupida. Coop sugeriu que ela estava doente, mas Phoebe se recusou, dizendo que estava na hora de trabalhar. Assim que fechou a porta da frente e à esquerda novamente, ela foi irradiada novamente; Phoebe suspirou, dizendo a si mesma e a Coop que isso poderia ser um problema. Infância thumb|200px|left|Billie com Parker e P.J. Quando Prue tinha por volta de dois anos, Phoebe engravidou novamente. P.J, então, tinha uma irmã mais nova que ela provavelmente se dava bem. Billie Jenkins, uma velha amiga de sua mãe, aparecia como uma babá cuidando de P.J e Parker para ajudar Phoebe nos cuidados mortais, e até mesmo mágicos com elas. Visto nas cenas finais de "Forever Charmed". Quando Prue tinha uns 6 anos, Phoebe engravidara novamente e tivera outra irmã. Enquanto Phoebe estava em trabalho de parto, ela correu para o hospital com Coop deixando ela, Parker e Billie. Após o nascimento da caçula, as três irmãs provavelmente cresceram muito perto como sua mão estava com suas tias. Poderes e Habilidades thumb *'Radiante':P.J herdou os poderes de seu pai, Radiante, e é capaz de teletransportar-se, como também a outras pessoas, e possivelmente objetos, desde que tenha herdado o poder de sua tia Prue, telecinese. Inicialmente, ela foi apenas capaz de irradiar outras pessoas, como foi capaz de fazê-lo com sua mãe, impedindo-a de ir trabalhar pois Prue continuava usando seus poderes para trazê-la de volta. 1 ano mais tarde, no entanto, seu poder cresceu e foi capaz de irradiar-se, quando usou para irradiar-se para cima de um armário da Escola de Magia. Aparições *'7ª Temporada' **''Witchness Protection'' **''Ordinary Witches'' *'8ª Temporada' **''The Jung and the Restless'' **''Forever Charmed'' *'9ª Temporada' **'Volume 1' ***''Charmed Lives'' ***''No Rest for the Wicca'' ***''Unnatural Resources'' **'Volume 2' ***''Morality Bites Back'' ***''The Heir Up There'' ***''Last Witch Effort'' **'Volume 3' ***''Cupid's Harrow'' ***''Family Shatters'' Nota * O primeiro nome de P.J veio em homenagem a sua tia Prudence; e seu nome do meio, Johnna, é uma referência ao nome de Penny Halliwell durante seu tempo solteira, Johnson. * Quando Phoebe estava presa em um mundo de sonhos por Billie e Christy Jenkins, ela testemunhou duas meninas em uma versão sonho do Bay Mirror. Acredita-se que essas meninas representaram o forte desejo de Phoebe em ter a filha que tinha previsto. Uma das meninas, provavelmente Parker, advertiu Phoebe que o tempo estava se esgotando, e que se ela não se apressasse, seria tarde demais para tê-la. Felizmente, foi possivel Phoebe ter uma filha. Isso mostra que o futuro de Phoebe foi alterado, e não seria culpa dela, ela ter perdido a fé no amor e em seus poderes. Referências Categoria:Bruxas Categoria:Bruxa-Cupidos